


Hands

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [5]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder and Elle flirt, and Elle lets her guard down a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For aurilly, who challenged me with "Elle and Mo really like one another, but Mo is too nervous/bashful/whatever to say anything. How do they find out?"

"Hey, sexy," Elle said as she entered the lab. "Wanna get into some trouble?"

Mohinder looked up and gave his partner a wry smile. "Do I have a choice?" he asked.

Ignoring what Mohinder had just said, Elle came around behind him where he was sitting and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning her front against his back and peering at his desk. "Whatcha working on?"

Mohinder closed his eyes at the feel of Elle pressed against him. He knew she was fliratious by nature and probably didn't really want him, not to mention the fact that she was his boss' daughter, but every time she was around, Mohinder felt happy in a way he couldn't remember feeling before. "Research," he replied.

Elle smiled and reached out a hand towards the samples on the desk. Letting blue sparks crackle on her fingers, she asked "Can I help?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Elle," Mohinder said. He reached out to move her hand away, but hesitated to touch the electricity she was channelling. Noticing this, Elle sent a little zap at Mohinder's finger, causing him to jerk his hand back. "Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to like it," Elle answered.

"I don't want to learn to like it," Mohinder insisted, shrugging her off of his back and turning in his chair to face her. "You know, Elle, I don't think our hands have ever even actually touched because you keep zapping me."

"Are you saying you wanna hold my hand, Doc?" Elle asked with a hint of a nervous laugh.

Mohinder gave her a small smile. "It's not impossible that someone might."

"Someone, eh?" Elle echoed, her expression falling. "Well, if you ever find Someone, be sure to let me know."

With a sigh, Mohinder turned away, focusing once again on his research. For a short while, he worked in silence while Elle stood off to the side, biting her lip. She seemed to be getting increasingly more anxious as the minutes went by, and, finally, she flounced back over to Mohinder with a frustrated whine.

“Listen, Doc,” she started, “I...”

When she didn’t continue, Mohinder looked up at her. She seemed uncertain, but held eye contact with him. Slowly, she raised her hand up and reached out to him. This time, there were no blue currents around her fingers.

Mohinder reached out, and their hands clasped.


End file.
